The White Beaches
by Shiboito
Summary: CANCELLED Skiaka and her team is going away, what will become of Ino and Shikamaru? They are separated for two and a half years they are reunited every 6 months but do they know that? NO! inoshika
1. Prolouge: A Silent Goodbye

Ok people, Koigensus group is going to be written by Koigensu, and this is Skiakas group part. REVIEW! Don't forget, The Black Woods, The Red Mountains, A Village Falls, and The Fifth House.

**Disclaimer: Don't own naruto or anything copyrighted in this fanfic, and if I did, well ain't I just the cats pajamas?**

**Claimer: I own Shiboito Skiaka, This Plot and my friend owns Koigensu**

**Prolouge: A Silent Goodbye Sayanara Shika-kun**

Ino got up, cursing the groupings, all the other Kunoichi got to go with thier loves, but her. Shika-kun was leaving with Naruto and Hinata, and now she wouldn't be with him for a long time, it wasn't like they had made it official, hell, she never even told him she liked him, but regardless, this trip wouldve been the best cance to tell him and what? She gets seperated. She left, over depressed, without breakfast saying she was on "a diet".

Kiba got up with about ten small dogs surrounding him, along with a huge Akamaru, he had recently taken to the sword, which hung up on the wall of his room, it was an extended katana which he used while riding on top of Akamaru. He fed the dogs that were under his care including Akamaru and ate some breakfast himself. He jumped on Akamaru, his sword on his back, and rode over to the village gate.

Chouji got up and ran to the dining room and ate... and ate... and ate. After a few parting words with his family he turned into a meattank and rolled to the village gates. He made it just as the others were arriving, they went as one group over to the fork in the road, they said thier good byes.

"see ya sis, Later Koi. Remember to write, inform us of your progress," He leaned in to whisper "_And don't foget the plan"_

"Wouldn't even consider forgettin'." Koigensu responded

"I guess I'll try to remember, and don't you forget either." Skiaka answered.

The rookie nine also had some long goodbyes, and It was far more dramatic than necessary. It lasted about 5 minutes and the time to say good byes was over, they left Skiaka, Ino, Chouji, and Kiba to the white beaches, Koigensu, Sasuke, Shino, and Sakura to the Black woods, and Shiboito, Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru to the Red Mountains. The spread off. The last parting looks at eachother was the last thing they saw of thier frineds for the next two and a half years, or was it?

Ino looked back at Shikamaru one last time 'Sayanara... Shika-kun' her eyes started making tears, but none of them fell, she was trying to hide it.

Skiaka saw this and she knew what she had to do. She had to help her, comfort her, but how. She loved suprises, making suprises, and hated ruining them. So telling her the plan was unacceptable to her. Maybe...

Chouji ate.

Kiba pet akamaru as he rode on him.

Little conversation was made between the four. They continued for five minutes before Skiakas eagerness overwhelmed her. "Ok then I'm tired of walking KUCIYOSE NO JUTSU" Three cheetas appeared, "Chisoku (speed) you take Ino, Yuuga (grace) Take me, Nintai (Endurance) Take Chouji, Kibe you have Akamaru, ok guys, take us to the White Beaches, you know? My crib?"

"We get it just shut up" Chisoku said and dashed off, with endurance, grace, and Akamaru in his wake.

:Twenty Minutes Later:

After a while they arrived at a glorious sand beach, big, rolling waves, soft sand, little debris, and the sand was very white, as the name entailed, it was probably as white as maybe a piece of paped that had a single drop of cofee on it and that single drop spread through the whole paper, it was only slightly off-white. They continued down the beach, since it was winter no one was here. They arrived at a cliff that had appeared on the beach, there were very few cliffs here, but this was one of them. skiaka did some handseals (Hare, Mantis, Boar, Tortise, Bird, Monkey, Tiger, Dragon Ram) "KAI" A door appeared in the rocks.

"Da frik? I don't even know. I... n'duhrrr" Nintai said, the only one who hadn't ben summoned to this place before. The others looked at him with a face of an average intelligence person lookng at the bottom of the class, as thats what he was, clinically retarded. The cheetahs disappeared in a puff of smoke, this is my cottage I call it Sono Choubou (the outlook), Make yourselves at home, i'll be putting my stuff in my room.

She left while the oher three went and found a random room to sleep in, Ino chose the biggest, Kiba chose the one closest to the door, and Chouji chose the one closest to the Kitchen. They unpacked and went to the livingroom, meeting Skiaka.

"Skiaka-sensei what next?" Kiba asked.

"Training, what I want you to do is for the next six months, go out to the ocean, where the waves are biggest, and don't get wet. What you need to do is put a shield of chakra around you and stand on the water, it will deplete nearly all of your chakra, but it will help your chakra capacity and your control of it. Don't neglect it" She went with them to train herself as well, blocking every wave while reading a book." She observed thier progress also.

Ino didn't put enough power on it and got a little wet when a strong wave hit her.

Chouji kept his shield up but over powered it and ended up breaking it when a big wave hit it.

Kiba got wet constantly becauseof his constant holes, his control was the issue.

Skiaka remained dry the whole time. "You guys need to stay dry, cuz if your not, i'm not letting you in the house." The three double thier efforts, it went a little better, though not much, Ino was just a little wet, and Choujis shield didn't break as much, while Kiba had half as many holes. But they still wouldn't be able to get in the house afterward.

:A few hours later:

Everyone except Skiaka was dead tired, nearly all of thier chakra was depleted, they were soaked. Skaika made a huge Bonfire and dried the guys off with it, gave them towels and brought them in. "Next time, were swim suits please?" She left to the kitchin to make dinner.

Over dinner Skiaka adressed them "your chakra contrl is bad, you need to put just enough force equally everywhere, if you can manage this, yoiu can shield from more than just wves, like say... a kunai, I will not teach you the more intence shielding technique until you guys can manage to do this. You saw the fight between Naruto and Shibo-nii-san right?" They nod "Well the shield Shibo uses is the highest level of Shield, I can also do this, but not nearly as effectively and as long as he can. But I'll help you guys to get it as well as you can" She finished eating and went to the living room to watch TV, the others did the same, laughing at an idiot that drove right into some guys fire ball, looking closer, it was Sasuke fighting Naruto. Ino laughed harder at this. And oer many pointless videos including one where a baby was laughing and that caused the onlookers to laugh (which is wierd) they went to bed.

:Midnight:

Ino got out of bed and clibed to the top of the clif, looking out to the stars, she was thinking about Shikamaru, she wanted to see him so dearly, despite how lazy he was, next thing she knew...

"YO!" Skiaka shouted next to her, Ino got scared nearly crapless, but regained her composture quickly, "you miss someone already do you? Its that shikamaru kid right?"

Ino was amazed "how..."

"well for one thing you had tears when you looked back you were looking directly at Shikamaru... He your boyfriend?"

"No... (quietly) not yet"

Skiaka shook her head, "you'll be reunited soon enough, you shouldn't worry." With that she left, back to bed.

Ino took one last starry eyed gaze at the stars, then went to bed herself.

MUAH HA HA! WELCOME TO THE PROLOUGE! (its over jckass) aw damn, oh well REVIEW! MUAHHAHAHA

Badguys: OR DIE!


	2. Chapter 1: Five Months Time

Yo! Welcome to the second chapter of The White Beaches, I am sorry for the lateness but I left for two days and came back late, as you may have noticed on A Village Falls, they've already met each other, but not to fear I will get these stories back together soon. (were they ever together?) Anyway i hope you enjoy this and remember REVIEW! or you shall regret it! remember, usually I review most of the stories I read (except very few). Do to my stories what you want done to your stories.

**Disclaimer: (same as usual)**

**Claimer: (same as usual)**

**Chapter 1: Five Months Time**

:A Few Months Before:

"THIS CHAKRA SHIELD IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Kiba shouted, clearly frustrated with the toughness of this shield, but he was in for a much harder shield later.

:one and a half months later:

"Ok guys, I need to find out your chakra style, mine is wind, Shiboito's is wind, and Koigensu's is lightning. Based on these elements we can make a defence system on your elements. Now, you guys have been run through the chakra field training for inhanced awareness. We will probably use this for your defence systems, but it will be harder. And you will have a one out of five chance that you will not need to relate this defence to chakra fields, but the shield itself will be harder." She took out some cards "These are element cards, put some chakra in it" She gave one to each of them "Kiba put some it" Kiba's paper turned to dust "Earth type, now chouji" Chouji's burst into flame "Fire, Ino" Ino's got wet "water, looks like none of you got wind, which is the best defence and doesn't require a chakra proximity, which I shall teach you, but first, the shield needs to be worked on."

:two months later, three and a half months since they came to the white beach:

They had managed to us thier defences quite well, and develope them preety quickly, but the problem was coming very soon. A barrage of many kunai came at Kiba duing training, he put up a shield of sand much like Gaara's. It was the last time he would do this the way he was used to doing it, as well as Ino putting up water and freezing it to the point of being five times harder than steel, and Chouji putting up fire and superheating it to the point that it could propel a shuttel into space, and sending it away.

Skiaka finally started telling them how these shields would help them from things they didn't know about, say, when they were preoccupied. But first "Ok guys, these shields have weaknesses of course, Air is weak aganst nothing, except maybe an underground attack, but as far as elements are concerned, it's the best. Water is probably second strongest, especially if you can manage superfreeze it to the point that its first weakness, itself, cannot break it. For you see, water can cut through something twenty times tougher than steel if shot right. Its second weakness, fire, which can melt the ice and leave you open very temporarily, is easilly beaten, to be able to shoot fire THAT hot and pierce your defence without you refreezing it is very difficult, but i've seen it done to one of my comrades, by Shiboito in a spar. It was kinda funny he simply threw a shuriken then made a shuriken shaped hole in the ice with superheated air. He hit him and Hurukin gave up. Oh well. Anyway. Its last weakness, Air, can pierce water just as just said, but it takes immence control. So Ino, be cautious around these three types. Fire is a preety bad defence air can be taken away, and make it very easy to pierce the defence, water can extinguish it, and earth can also extinguish it. But Fire makes up for it in offence, so no worries besides a dead you. Earth is preety sturdy, but water can pierce it and lightning can pierce it, and air can also pierce it. But over all, preety nice with good offence too."

"Now, onto how chakra fields come into this, what you need to do, is link a layer of immobile chakra to your chield, maybe a meter away, then if the chakra is disrupted, the shield will automatically come up, not only that, it will use the bare minimum of chakra and cover just enough area to block. You guys know how to do proximity chakra traps, just link it to more of your chakra rather than an object."

The first few times was preety good. "Ok, now for training, I want you guys to use that proximity chakra to protect yourself blinded and deafened. You will not be able to know if something is coming, so only the proximity chakra will help." She did a few handseals and the world went black for them. Shuriken from every direction pummeled thier shields for about three hours.

:three hours later:

"Ino, three, Chouji five, kiba six" They looked at her perplexed. "Meaning, you all fail, you must all get zeros, for you see... the numbers meant how many times you were hit. And you must all endure this training everyday."

And so it went, gradually thier proximity restored quicker and they could block better, after another month of hard training it was time to start the next phase. Weapons.

"Have any of you guys, besides kiba, had any training in a specific weapon besides Kunai and Shuriken?" Ino and chouji shook thier heads "Dammit, oh well, first, KIBA CATCH!" She threw a katana hilt at him. "Put chakra into that until a blade of fire appears." He did so and a firey blade appeared. "that is what i want to do with your elemental weapons. Take these" She gave them small batons "put chakra in them" ino had a sword of water that separated (like Ivy from soul caliber) and Chouji had a large sharp rock ax. "There we go..." She took out some scolls and more hilts, diferent this time because it was actually a hilt not a baton. "I don't use any of these weapons, nor do I know how so just read these scrolls and you'll be fine" she threw them to Ino and Chouji. Then they went inside and started lunch.

"These elemental weapons are far stronger than any other weapons, as Ino's ice can break any weapon along with Kiba's fire and Chouji's earth and these will be devastating together, but think of it like janken. If ever you guys were to spar or turn traitor, remember this, ice beats earth, earth beats fire, fire beats ice. Just so you know. Oh and I want you guys to always spar with your weakness once a day."

"But it will be so much harder!" Ino whined.

"You learn more from losing than you do from winning." skiaka said earning a grimace from Ino.

They practiced hard the next few weeks, and thier weapon skills grew better and better, preety soon, weaknesses were nothing and it all ended up with the best fighter winning. Which of course was not one of them, it was all just chance.

:one and a half months later:

After all that time they had gotten thier weapon skills very high up. And they were always on par with one another. They continued this routine along with every other routine every day. New training had to start since the scrolls were done.

"Ok guys, we need to work on Ninjutsu, the last part of elemental training. Now I know some jutsus other than air. So don't worry not too many scrolls are needed for this phase" they brightened. "First Kiba you've watched Sasuke use katon: yuuen himotama no jutsu (grand fireball; different spelling) right?"

"Yea i have"

"Good try it, chouji your first jutsu is Kouton: koudo hoko no jutsu (earth arms), tiger monkey boar ox serpent"

"Ok" he did the seals

"Ino, suiton: ame no jutsu (rain) dragon serpent hare monkey"

"Ok" She did the seals.

"release the jutsus"

Chouji had large rms come out of the ground and beat a tree.

Ino made a heavy rainstorm.

Kiba made a large fire ball.

"Preety nice, I think these are preety easy for you right?" they nod "Good, now we can skip the genin stuff and get to my special jounin level. All of you will need to memorize twenty Special jounin jutsus with some having over twenty handseals.

Thats a lotta hand seals but that just means they own ROYALLY! so lets just forgive me for my lateness. and REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2: Training from Hell

Well guys, I want to thank those who are rviewing all my stories, Midnight-angel-of-darkness and Jeikobu Kyoudai-teiru you guyz rock, but the later update more :) and those who I have not listed REVIEW MY STORIES! that is all :) Unless ypou didn't listen to my first request BEWARE I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE flips through multiple information books to find you We ninjas know where all our non-reviewers are... unless of course we don't write... BUT I WRITE! BEWARE AND REVIEW! thank you for your cooperation :)

**DISCLAIMER: don't own anything owned here unless I own it so... read the claimer**

**CLAIMER: I own Shiboito, Skiaka, Koigensu**

**Chapter 2: Training from Hell**

The three nins got up from good sleep, the problem was, it was at four A.M, and the reason why was not some alarm clock changed in thier sleep, not by a screaming Skiaka. But instead a REALLY LOUD STEREO SYSTEM.

"The Emo Song" By Hollywood Undead

dear diary,  
mood: apathetic  
my life is spiraling downward. i couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry Concert. It sucks cause they play some of my favorite songs like 'Stab My Heart Because I Love You,' and 'Rip Apart My Soul,' and of course, 'Stabby Rip Stab Stab." and it doesn't help that i couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing either, like that guy from that band could do, some days you know. . .

i'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be  
you'd be non-conforming to if u look just like me  
i have paint on my nails and make-up on my face  
i'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs  
'cause i feel real deep when i'm dressing in drag  
i call it freedom of expression most just call me a fg  
'cause their dudes look like chicks, their chicks look like dkes  
'cause emo is one step below transvestite

stop my breathing and slit my throat  
i must be emo  
i don't jump around when i go to shows  
i must be emo

i'm dark and sensitive with low self-esteem  
the way i dress makes everyday feel like Hallowe'en  
i have no real problems but i like to make believe  
i stole my sister's mascara now i'm grounded for a week  
sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies  
i can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing  
girls keep breaking up with me, it' never any fun  
they say they already have a pssy, they don't need another one

stop my breathing and slit my throat  
i must be emo  
i don't jump around when i go to shows  
i must be emo  
dye in my hair and polish on my toes  
i must be emo  
i play guitar and write suicide notes  
i must be emo

my life is just a black abyss, you know, it's so dark. and it's suffocating me. grabbing ahold of me and tightening it's grip, tighter than a pair of my little sister's jeans . . . which look great on my by the way

when i get depressed i cut my wrists in every direction  
hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection  
i write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses  
i told my friends i bleed black and cry during classes  
i'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth  
you can read me "Catcher in the Rye," and watch me jack off  
i wear skin tight clothes while hating my life  
if i said i like girls i'd only be half right

i look like i'm dead and dress like a homo  
i must be emo  
screw XBOX i play old school Nintendo  
i must be emo  
i like to whine and hate my parentals  
i must be emo  
me and my friends all look like clones  
i must be emo

my parents just don't get me you know. they think i'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy. well, a couple of guys. but i mean, it's the 2000s. can't 2, or 4 dudes make-out with each other without being gay. i mean, chicks dig that kind of thing anyways. i don't know diary, sometimes i think you're the only one that gets me, you're my best friend. . . . i feel like tacos

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LISTENING TO THAT CRAP THIS EARLY!" Ino screeamed at Skiaka.

"To get you up" Skiaka responded with a smirk earning a groan from the nins.

"At four?" Kiba asked with no hint of emotion but heavy with fatigue

"Quit complaining, I've stayed up ten days one time by doing what i'm, about to show you." She took out some icecubes and rubbed her eyelids with them. "Do that when your ever tired. What I expect you to do is stay up three days reading, memorizing, practising, and mastering these jutsus, then you will get eight hours of sleep, then you will stay up four days, then nine hours of sleep. and it will keep increasing until you get it right." (harsh) "Now if you want to get a good nights sleep with regular awake time then i suggest you master this quickly" She went to her room and came out with sixty scrolls. "Kiba take the read marked, Chouji the brown, Ino the blue i'll make breakfast go read them."

Kiba looked at the scrolls, then at a tray of ice cubes. He took one and rubbed it across his eyes. "Wow this really works"

"Yea, my brother thought about how cold water would wake someone up eassily, so then he thought, why not ice? And it went from there" Skiaka informed.

The others followed Kiba, then were immediatly awoken. (A/N I'm serious, this works try it screw coffee hates coffee) "See? Now get to reading.

They did as they were told, every so often rubbing ice on thier eyes, eating thier breakfast. After a few hours of reading and memorizing. They got up to practice. The jutsus were relatively easy. With thier control of chakra and thier good idea of how thier elements work, they had mastered twenty jutsus within the first day. Skiaka had approved this. They began to go to thier rooms when. "Where do you think you're going?" came from thier oh-so-dreaded-right-now sensei said. "You aren't done theres more. Everyone give ten of your scrolls to the other two. Read, memorize and master, then take the other ten. And that should give you... sixty scrolls to memorize and master. Get to it." She smirked and went to do what ever she was doing.

This was not nearly as easy, with no expertise in other elements they were unable to get it down easilly. Plus with the handseal endings they ended up sometims accidentally switching one ending for another, (you know how the last seal determines the element) and ending up with something like a firey water cascade or an ice rock. It was going badly, with little sleep they couldn't think right. It was the end of the third day and they went to bed.

Then next day they were awoken with the same song. And basically doing the same things. Only they would have to stay up LONGER. Chouji went to Skiaka for help.

"Skiaka sensei what can we do to get this to go faster?"

"well, I will say that its obvious but I will not say what it is until the fifth time you guys have to stay up for a long period of time." She said earning groans "Don't worry this is also part of training, Doing this wil lincrease your stamina, Chakra capacity and thinking ability. So just, do it."

And so... the training from hell began, leaving three very sleepy jounin in its wake.

You like? Good. REVIEW! OR I WILL FIND YOU:) more power to the writing nins.


	4. Chapter 3: How!

WElcome to the forth installment of the white beaches beeches :) I hope u enjoy this chapter. and remember review or you'll regret it.

**Discaimer: Don't own em**

**Claimer: Own Shiboito, Taolin, Skiaka, Hurnikai, koi owns koigensu, Balgoreth**

**Chapter 3: How!**

The training was going badly, the other elements were not coming easy to them, they asked otheres for help. But they were so used to thier own elements that they ended up screwing themselves over with thier own expertise.

"And so the strong are made weak, and the weak are made strong because of the strongs weakness." Skiaka said but the nins were way too tired to retaliate. 'I would say what would shikamaru do to Ino but according to my brother hes a lazy-ass' She thought 'That sure wouldn't influence her well.' She walked off.

"This is impossible. Even with eachothers help. These are NOT our elements." Kiba complained.

Chouji was eating on break and regaining chakra, it consisted of an excess of cofee and excessively cold food.

Ino was near death, lying on the ground, she was about to fall asleep when a white hot wire dangled over her head. "I hope you're not falling asleep are you?" Skiaka said holding the wire.

Ino rolled away and backflipped away. "its funny how fast you can move when you sense danger." skiaka thought aloud

"Thats just evil" Kiba said very truthfully. Suddenly a scroll fell on his head. It had a blue red and brown label on it. Followed by five more.

"MEMORIZE THOSE WHEN YOU LEARN ALL OF THE ELEMENTS" Skiaka shouted from across the house. The nins groaned.

They proceeded with thier work, a little bit at a time, the end of the first week was near. And all they had mastered was thier own elements. Nothing at all was working.

:Skiaka:

Skiaka had gone to get the mail, two things she had been waiting for arrived, A message from her brother and Koigensu and those talismins she had ordered. 'God those were expensive' she thought. Then she looked at an urgent letter from tsunade. 'Aw jeez' She ran inside and opened it.

:The letter:

_I have reason to believe that orochimaru and his men, along with a few highly dangerous no-akatsuki members are coming to you. We need you to become as strong as possible a you guys can in one week. _'Perfect Skiaka thought, all I need' _I am sending a few jounin down to help you out. _'No need' _I wish you luck, you will need it. They are attempting to get rid of all threats. and they are doing well. One week is all you have at best._

_Sayanara_

_Tsunade_

_Hokage_

She ran out into the training room, and knocked out the nins. 'Sorry guys I need to do this' She cut each of them to get blood, then drew a circle with other circles inside it. She placed a talismin on each of thier heads. The scrolls were copied and placed in each circle inside each nins circle. A line of blood was connected to the talismins on the nins heads. A circle went around the standing Skiaka and lines connecting it to the others. She did a few seals and hit the fourth talismin, but right before that happened she said "I'm really sadistic today aren't I?"

Her hands made contact with the talismin and the circle and lines receded into the bigger circles. The scrolls got eiether wet, turned to dust or combusted. They then joined with the blood in the circles. Then went into the talismins. At that instant the nins screamed in a horrible head ache. "kurushii ga desu ne?" Painful, Isn't it?

She left the room and put a sound barrier on the room so she wouldn't have to bear the noise. She played the song "Anything But This" to pass the time. But it just reminded her f thier pain.

**STATIC-X**  
**"Anything But This"**

Try, go anything but this  
I've got to anything but this world  
Try, go theres more to it  
Options low theres more to this world

Give me anything but this  
Give me the strength to live through it  
Give me anything but this  
Give me the strength to live through it

Anything... Anything but this.. This world  
Anything... Anything but this.. This world

Try, go anything but this  
I've got to anything but this world  
Try, go theres more to it  
Options low theres more to this world

Anything... Anything but this... This world

----/Six Days Later\+----

The screams were still going on, as expected. It takes exactly one week for this to work. And thats all the time she had. She was ready for Orochimaru now. But they weren't Another six hours and they could get through this. Those talismins may be painful. But they work. They will have mastered sixty six scrolls in a few weeks. An explosion ruptered the silence. "Not now! we're not ready!" She thought aloud. She ran quickly to the source. There was Orochimaru, and a few missing nins of tree. Some of her old friends among them. "Taolin! Balgoreth! Hurnikai! Why are you working for orochimaru!"

"We've obtained true strength without you guys. And as you can see. We had a good idea too. I mean Look at what happened to Konoki village of trees." Hurnikai said menacingly, an unholy symbol around his neck. The religious man she once knew was no more.

"You can't beat us teme. We've grown stronger, plus your outnumbered." she took out a few of her well known traps, 'as usual' Skiaka thought, 'the legendary trapper. I know my rivals'

"We have helped Orochimaru-sama research new jutsus and become masters in old and new arts." A dark blue light with the faces of many people running through it went all over balgoreth's signaled that he hadn't given up his old necromatic ways.

"Kill her." orochimaru said and they sprang into action. Two souls from Balgoreths hands went under Skiaka, and two bony hands grabbed her feet while another skeleton grabbed her from behind. Taolin had a web thrown over her which shocked her, while Hurnikai cut himself and his hand morphed into a blade which slit her throat. Her head fell limp. The enemy snickered.

Suddenly air cut the three konoki renegades in many places and skiaka appeared. The "Dead" Skiaka poofed into a log. "You think you can beat me THAT easilly?" She ran off taunting them, getting the four to follow. 'I have to stall them, five hours'

Thanks for reading. I'm proud of this chapter (are you?) REVIEW OR I'LL GET ORO TAO HURN AND BAL OVER THERE. :) Well koi will get bal over there but REAGARDLESS


	5. Chapter 4: Retaliation

Hello again guyz, this is yet another chapter in this story of the white beaches. I hope you guys enjoy it because I personally believe this story is going well. So I hope you all review, or….. well, something bad will happen. (you will have good luck for the next three years if you send this email to 8 friends; so what my future rests on forwarding some random email, and if I don't? Will I get bad luck; takes out rocket launcher and blows other dude up told ya) I love that, copied from THIS SPARTAN LIFE, don't hate me guys at TSL I love your show ANYWAY.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything copywrited in this fanfic.**

**Claimer: I own Shiboito Skiaka, my friend Koi owns Koigensu and Sakuraki owns Sakuraki**

**Chapter 5: Retaliation**

The nins had finally gotten out of the trap formed by the enemy, now they had to fight back, and protect their sensei.

"Alright guys, Take the same guys as last time. Chouji, Balgoreth. Ino Taolin, I'll take Gurnikai" Kiba said, "It's the best way to catch them off guard, seeing as though we got…. uhm…."

"Raped?" Chouji offered

"Yea pretty much. So lets go, be fast about it." Kiba responded

"So... Let's go." Ino said.

"Hai." Chouji answered. And they broke off, leaving no trace of them even being behind that rock where they were planning to take back their captured sensei. Chouji moved in first and came down with a drop kick from a tree above Balgoreth. He dodged and grabbed Chouji's leg leading into a spin around throwing him quite a few feet away. Chouji spun in mid-air and landed on his feet, he ran back but this time he had a hidden fire jutsu ready. He did the motions for a douton jutsu, causing Balgoreth to ready an underground bone technique. But what he hadn't expected was a change in pattern and a huge explosion under Balgoreth's feet. The bone jutsu was ruptured and caused Balgoreth to lose his balance. Chouji took this time to trap him in a Suiton jutsu. Balgoreth tried to get out, but from the sapping powers of a plant combo jutsu. Chouji managed to take his chakra, rendering him useless.

Taolin came at Ino with a lightning trap again, expecting her to use water again. /but what she didn't expect was to see her trap sink into the ground. It wasn't able to produce lightning when underground so it exploded in a flurry of sparks and metal. "Kuso" she said. Throwing down a fire trap was also a mistake, Ino submerged it and it couldn't fire at Ino. But then Taolin got tricky, she ran up tree then jumped to another, and another, and another. All three trees were filled with traps, one with lightning, one with fire, one with explosives, and one with blades. Taolin lead Ino into the middle of the trees. Ino wasn't stupid, she was used to fighting Sakura and she knew how to fight against her traps, be very alert and observant. She covered the blade tree with fire, along with the explosive tree, leaving a fiery, molten mess. Then the fire with water and the lightning with earth. IT was so simple it seemed she had been doing it all her life. Taolin knew when she was beaten, she started to run, but was caught be a root that had appeared at the lat minute and wrapped itself around Taolin's leg, sapping her chakra.

Kiba crouch-walked toward his enemy. The bastard was doing some unholy chant. Kiba took this chance and readied a water jutsu, just incase of any fire that might end up damaging him in anyway. Highly likely. Gurnikai stopped his chant when he heard Kiba. He prayed to his demon god and readied himself, a fiery blaze surrounded him, Kiba was not hindered as he used a water jutsu to put out the cursed blaze. Gurnikai tried to restore it, but the restoration of his extremely powerful fire took a considerable amount of time, and that was not what he had. Kiba took this chance came in with a sky uppercut, not even the demons surrounding him were fast enough to stop him. Kiba didn't even spare this Satanist, he sent him straight to the one he worshipped with his fiery, watery, earthly blade of elements. "Die" Was the last thing Gurnikai heard before the strange blade was lodged into his heart.

By that time Orochimaru had freed himself from Skiaka, he had escaped with major injuries and he needed to have urgent medical attention from his assistant Kabuto. He ran back to his hidden lair.

Skiaka was wounded pretty badly, but she wasn't in a jinchuriki squad for nothing. She had a little experience in medical practices. She healed the thing she could and lost consciousness. The next thing she knew she was in the living room of her cottage, surrounded by her students, each looking at her with worry, but when she opened her eyes that was replaced with relief. She was alive, and she was safe.

Skiaka was astonished at their performance. The talismans were only able to put in the information in their brains, but… how did they master it just like that? Though she had counted on them being able to use it, using it to that extent was clearly marvelous. "I thank you all for saving me. Despite the fact that I'm stronger than each of you. Combined, you sport a force strong enough to take down an akatsuki alone. Great job today, in honor of your accomplishments, we'll have a feast, but not today, too tired."

The look on Chouji's face when he heard "not today" was priceless, but he went with it anyway.

:The next day:

After a well-earned rest, the four nins contributed to a creating a feast for themselves, though they were only four people, the fact that Chouji was there drove them to make it as large as possible, seeing as though Chouji eats three times his weight every meal.

"How is it possible for one human to eat that much?" Skiaka asked Kiba

"I have no frikkin idea. But apparently, Chouji does, in fact, he does it." he responded.

Skiaka looked at him. "Thanks Captain Obvious"

Kiba laughed, his goal accomplished. He returned to his task of making deviled eggs (mmmm deviled eggs).

Ino was having trouble containing Chouji, every time he attempted to make something he had to eat it, even three layers of rope wouldn't keep him, he'd just inflate. Finally when Skiaka finally calmed down from seeing the sight she put an air jutsu around Chouji. He was helpless then, huge puppy eyes staring at the other three for food, he may be a strong nin, but when it came to food he was like one of the Inuzuka's pups.

They were forced to move him into the living room and close the door, Chouji minus food means a bad day for Chouji. Chouji put on a song to pass the time.

Cavity Search

By Weird Al Yankovic

(Parody of Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss Me, Kill Me)

Listenin' to the muzak,

Hearin people scream

Sittin' in the waiting room,

Readin crappy magazines.

With a toothache

This is it, pal

root canal

My molars are impacted,

I'm getting gum disease

I'm gonna need some fillings

Got twelve cavities.

can you help me.

Have mercy

Doctor please!

My teeth are a fright

Got a huge overbite

Numb me, Drill me,Floss me, bill me

You jab at my nerve endings

Its driving me insane

Just give me nitrous oxide shoot me up with novacaine

help me out here

Cuz I'm in severe

Pain!

\

Please stop for a bit,

Now let me rinse and spit

Numb me, Drill me, Floss me, Bill me

You validate my parking, you think that I'm okay

But you make one more appointment for a wee k from Saturday

cuz you came upon a little problem on my xray

_oy vey!_

Its getting absurd.

Well I hope I'm insured now

Numb me, drill me, floss me, bill me.

I love that song, next chappie will be up soon, I am now riding down toward my house, another 10 hours OH BOY! REVIEW OR I'll uh…. DO THE ROCKET LAUNCHER NUMBER!


End file.
